Friends,Enemies,LOVERS?
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Love is a weird thing, and you can't do anything about it, if you're in love with the someone you shouldn’t, like your friend's enemy,or your enemy's friend.EvraXSteve! SLASH!
1. My friend's Enemy

**So! I think that this is the first Evra\Steve fic everXD**

**I just had to do this,and I know that this is a weird pairing, but I love it... so... Hope ypu like it!**

**Pili-Chan**

* * *

People say that love is blind, and that it knows no gender… 

I don't know if you believe it, but I do… why? Well, if it wasn't like that, I wouldn't be in love with the guy I'm in love with…

Yes, a guy…

Evra Von, the snake-boy of Cirque Du Freak, is gay… like I wasn't a freak before I meet him…

But what disturbs me the most is who that person is…

It was a cold morning, and I was looking for some animals for the little people, I found a rabbit, so I started running after it, but unfortunately it was too quick for me.

Like hat wasn't enough, I tripped on a rock, falling face down on the hard ground,

"Are you OK?" someone asked me,

I looked up, searching for the unfamiliar voice, then, my eyes meet a young man, around my age. I nodded numbly at him, looking at the handsome face,

"Good" he said with a smile, and helped me getting up,

"Thank you" I said,

"You welcome" he said "By the way, I think you wanted this" he said, showing me the rabbit,

"Y…yes…" I said, reaching for the small animal, my finger touching his hand, scales against flesh "A…again…" I said "Thank you"

He smiled at me,

I never knew that a smile could be so perfect…

"I'm Evra…Evra Von" I said,

"And I'm in love" he said with a smile,

"W…what?" I asked, I was sure that if I wasn't green, I'd be all red by now,

He only smiled, then placed his mouth next to my ear "You're cute" he placed a small kiss on my cheek and left me there.

I didn't know his name then, but we meet again.

On that day I learned his name, it was so familiar, like a song that with a well known melody and forgotten lyrics…

And then it hit me…

The name… THAT name…

It was like venom… but I am the poisonous snake, and Darren. my closest friend, was my victim.

_My name is Evra Von,_

_And I,_

_Am in love_

_With_

_Steve Leonard…_

_My friend's enemy._

* * *

**Next one is Steve! R&R!!!**


	2. My Enemy's friend

**And now! Steve!**

* * *

They say I'm heartless, that I can't love. 

It's not true, because if it was true, I wouldn't be in love with him.

Yes, him…

Steve Leonard, the 'Evil' blooded boy is gay. Hi! Even 'Evil' people can be in love!

But what disturbs me the most is who that person is…

It was a cold morning, and I was walking around when I saw a young male, around my age, running after a rabbit. The boy, from my angle was green, but was I got closer I saw the boy's scales.

He fell on the hard ground with his face first. I caught the rabbit and walked to him "Are you OK?" I asked,

He looked up, and I saw a pair of beautiful, snake-like golden eyes, he looked so cute, so confused. He nodded and I smiled at him,

"Good" I said, helping the poor boy up,

"Thank you" he said, such a beautiful, melodic voice,

"You welcome" I said, then I remembered the animal "By the way, I think you wanted this" I said, showing him the rabbit,

"Y…yes…" he said and reached to take the animal. His finger touching my hand, flesh against scales "A…again…"he said "Thank you"

I smiled at him,

I never knew someone could be so perfect…

"I'm Evra…Evra Von" he said, so that was the snake-boy's name? Cute,

"And I'm in love" I said with a smile, I never believed in love at first sight, but I think I believe it now,

"W…what?" Evra asked me,

I only smiled at him, then I placed my mouth next to his ear "You're cute" I placed a small kiss on his cheek and left him there.

HE didn't know my name, it was for the best, after all, he was a member of the Cirque Du Freak, which means he knows Darren, but it's a shame to use such acute little boy…

But then we I meet him again, and this time I told him,

He said that my name was familiar to him, but he didn't remember from where.

The next day I meet him again. This time he remembered my name,

He said that Darren was his friend, and that he knew we were enemies…

He also said that he didn't care, and that he thinks that he's in love with me…

And I believe him…

_My name is Steve Leonard,_

_And I,_

_Am in love_

_With_

_Evra Von…_

_My enemy's friend._

* * *

**So! Did you like it?**

**please ! R&R!!!**

**Love you all!**

**Pili-Chan**


End file.
